What If the Truth Was Told
by Dog and Ghost Whisperer
Summary: What if when Brian was cornered by Dom and Vince he chose not to lie? What if he is a bigger fish then Dom? What if? This story is Slash if you don't like don't read. Some OOCness, AU, and some BDSM.


**Hey I don't own Fast and Furious, just Dom. (ducks as a knife throws over were my head used to be)**

 _No you don't so tell them that! (Yells at me some more)_

 **Fine I don't own Dom just in my best dreams. (runs before anything could be thrown at me)**

What If

Vince pushed the gun into the small of Brian's back making a bark of humorless and somewhat dark laughter bubble/tear through his throat. Vince thought what the hell could be funny in this situation, he looked to Dom with him thinking the same thoughts. "What's funny Buster? Are you a cop?" Vince snarled again making Dom giving him a look that said to ease up a little.

"Answer Brian," Dom stared into Brian's blue eyes daring him to try and lie. Brian's thoughts raced with his past and being forced to work with cops. Brian frowned with a deep snarl echoing where they stood bringing raised eyebrows from both Dom and Vince.

"Yea, I'm a cop," Brian spat out. Brian's hand sprung going behind his back before stopping a harsh poke with the butt of the gun. Vince growled with Dom circling the two of them with blank eyes that was definitely hiding Dom's anger. "But not by choice," Brian growled out ducking out of Vince's right hook.

"Stop Vince," Dom grumbled out through gritted teeth.

"But Dom-."

"Look at him Vince," Dom whispered in Vince's ear now holding his neck aiming his eyes to Brian, "that is not someone who wants to be a damn cop V." V grumbled before really looking at the Buster; his eyes held disgust that V and Dom both new were directed at cops and pigs and just a general air of depression. V startled now seeing the truth for some reason or another Arizona didn't want to be a pig.

"Let's go for a ride," Dom said already knowing that if Brian didn't come Vince would give him a shove in the right direction. Hearing Brian move without hesitation came to Dom's ears making Dom wonder if Brian understood the trust he just placed into Dom's hands. Dom's eyes crinkled with an invisible smile while bringing out the confusion of the situation.

Dom got behind the wheel while Brian took the passenger side and Vince sitting behind Brian. Dom started to speak once on the road, "Start talking Brian." Brian was still looking out the window with just an air of numbness watching the scene pass by in a second.

"My real name, first off is Brian O'Conner," he said with no emotion. V looked to Brian before looking into the rear view mirror staring at Dom while Brian started speaking again. "My childhood was bad, at least that's what everyone tells me. Mom died in childbirth leaving me as an only child with Mr. O'Conner," V and Dom knew instantly that Brian's father most certainly wasn't any kind of father.

"Mr. O'Conner was strict and ruthless while being completely honest I don't remember him except him…" here Brian paused with dark eyes.

"You were abused," Vince stated with blank eyes. Dom looked over to Brian seeing him with a certain look that spoke volumes plus the fact Brian remained quiet and stiffened.

"I started working with cars around the age of six. Tinkering and playing around with cars in a junkyard close to that house." Dom and Vince noted that in reality Buster probably never really had anyone he could truly call family. "That's how I built my first car; with bits and pieces from all the other cars there. At the age of eight I taught myself to drive," here Brian chuckled softly, "I had a lead foot back then too." Dom and V were impressed to say the least it looked like cars called to Brian even at that young age.

"It wasn't till the age of ten did I see my first race," a small but happy smile appeared on Brian's face, "I was hooked before I even knew it. I made a race track in the back of the junkyard so I could practice. My first time trying to race like that and I crash, first car accident," slowly but surely Brian was starting to unwind and not be so tense had V looking to Dom again in significance.

"Nothing broken just beat up and somehow I knew that this was for me. I wasn't really good in school except for science and I didn't have any friends besides science this was the one other thing I was good at."

"How did you wind up as a pig?" Vince quietly asked.

"It was either being a fucking pig or wind up in Lompoc Jail," Brian snarled back now stiff, again. Dom looked to V with a look that clearly stated to shut up.

"Keep going Brian," Dom stated softly trying and somewhat calming Brian back down again.

"I first got arrested when I was eleven for stealing a ten second car from this rich guy; got about five miles out before I got caught. Considering it was my first time I got off with five hours-worth of community service," here Buster stopped with an almost invisible smile pulling on his lips.

"How the fuck did you get that lucky?" Vince growled out with a soft smirk.

Chuckles, "I left an anonymous tip of two grand, the judge was dirty," Brian smiled making both Dom and Vince see for the first time that this was Buster's true smile. "I pulled my first heist when I was fifteen got thirty thousand grand for it. By my fifth heist, eighteen, I was on a wanted list and," here Brian stops and laughs," on my sheet it said shoot to kill and whatever you do don't let him near a car."

"How did you know that?" Dom asked with a hint of pride in his voice.

"I stole my sheet when I realized I was literally being hunted and was nineteen at the time. I moved out when I was eighteen had three boxes, about 75,000 grand in a bag and my first car I ever built; it might not have been much but that became my home. I did another couple heists before I got enough money to buy myself my first house."

Here Brian's smile turned dark making both Dom and Vince know this is the part where things went wrong. Dom and V let Buster gather his thoughts; Dom looked into the rear view mirror to look at V talking through their eyes. If it is anything like either of their pasts they won't be able to turn away Brian. Though they would hate to admit it before the whole story Arizona was already a part of the family.

"I made a bad deal," here bitter and hatred tinged in Brian's laugh, "but before that I got good income racing and consulting on scientific projects. Then the races stopped for two months but before that the gigs I got with the projects ended four months earlier; I was desperate. I found a gig for a heist and everything I double checked and triple checked and even more times.

Turns out the cops got to Mr. O'Conner on charges that would sentence him to injection. The deal was if he could lead them to me and get me caught they would take the death penalty of the table and sadly he had the connections to make this heist look legit. I got caught red handed and they brought me in.

They were going to book me when a guy I knew brought up my name of the best undercover because of how many secrets I knew. So they decided to offer me a deal to find out about a group that was stealing gas and they think it's your team Dom. The deal was I would go undercover and they would put me on two year parole instead of ten to twenty-five years in the Lompoc jail."

"What was your street name?" Vince asked understanding the reason why Buster took the deal. No one would truly try to help the guy out so he had to watch his own back.

"Devil Driver," Brian smirked knowing that his street name holds a lot of power. Dom's eyes widen enough that Vince noticed but the difference was that V's mouth dropped open and his eyes popped.

"You're the Devil Driver?" Dom questioned not being able to hide the pride from his voice.

"You held back when you raced Dom for the first time?" Vince asked/demanded as the same time Dom asked his question.

Brian chuckled finally completely relaxing, "Yes I am the Devil Driver and yes I held back when I raced Dom; I picked that car fully knowing it would over heat and the likes."

Vince started to chuckle, "I am starting to like you Buster," Dom glared at V fully knowing that Dom liked Brian. But also knowing that Vince liked Brian and that is why V has been acting like a total bastard. What neither of them knew was the fact that Mia was the first true friend Brian has ever had and did know that Brian was actually gay. Mia of course knew about all three of them and told Brian not to worry because Dom and Vince had an interest. She also suspected that Brian was coursed to become a cop.

Dom stopped in front of V's house, parking the car he looked to Brian and Vince nodding his head as a sign to go into the house. Brian got out a moment before the other two. Dom sided over to Brian throwing his arm around Brian's shoulders pulling him closer making V growl under his breath. Brian even though somewhat naïve knew in that moment Mia was right and started to pink.

In the house V pushed Buster out of the way heading to the fridge and grabbed three cold beers practically throwing the beer at Dom's head. V sat beside Buster handing the beer to him. Brian could feel the tension rising while darkening his blush and making him shift as his lust rose.

Brian held one more major secret dealing with his sex life. He started to shake lightly making Dom tugged him until he was snug against him. V looked to Dom knowing that Dom knew that Brian wasn't shaking from the cold but his nerves. Dom nodded over Brian's head to Vince.

"What are you nervous about Brian?" Dom graveled out. Brian started to shift even more.

Vince noticed before he started to smirk having an idea why Buster was nervous. Vince leaned into Brian's space, "So you are a sub," Vince leered with his brown eyes turning into coals.

Brian's blush now resembled a tomato now, lowering his eyes he muttered a quick and mouse quiet mumble. "Answer Buster," Vince snarled out grabbing Brian's arm in a tight hold.

Dom chuckled with a slight undertone of dark, "Answer the question Brian," he growled into his ear.

"Yes," Brian said just loud enough for them to hear making them both smirk.

"What type of sub?" Vince demanded his voice taking on some of the Dom tones. All three of their eyes were dark chips.

"Slave and the minors being a puppy, pain slut and…" here Brian paused not knowing if he should tell the last one. His eyes shifted back and forth rapidly making Dom share a significate look with Vince.

"It's ok little one," Dom stated simply but Brian froze.

"You're a little," Vince said, "that's why you became shy." Dom and Vince both knew this was the truth but still Brian nodded his head, just once though before burrowing his head into Dom's shoulder.

"It's ok," Dom soothed Brian's shot nerves but he still shook. Vince sighed softly before telling Dom with his eyes that he was going to get something important, Dom nodded his consent.

"Brian," V waited until Brian peeked out, "I am going to grab something that should calm you right down," V softly spoke. Brian tilted his head in a nod before tucking his head back into Dom's shoulder. V left leaving Dom to at least try and calm Brian down a little bit, he did this by petting his hair making Brian arch his head into the touch such as a dog. V came back in with a binkie in rich blue and hot chocolate with marshmallows in a sippy cup. Dom gave a small nod to Vince in a good job.

"Here you go B," Vince softly muttered handing over the sippy cup and binkie making Brian blink at him before giving a small smile in thanks. Brian took a sip from the sippy and when he realized it was hot chocolate he gave a bigger smile along with a giggle. Slowly but surely Brian's nerves started to calm and Brian came out of his little space.

"Better?" Dom asked lightly after Brian was totally relaxed again. Even though Brian was out of his little space and his nerves were practically nonexistence but one thing about Brian's personality was that he is shy. Mia found that out very quickly and soon both Vince and Dom would find out. Brian nodded but didn't come out of Dom's side making the other two chuckle.

The two turned on the TV waiting for Brian to come out of his hiding spot, Dom's shoulder, and talk because of the simple fact that both of them are responsible Doms. Vince and Dom both started going into their Dom mode making Brian feel the shift pushing him into his sub space. After only thirty minutes Brian peeked out and stayed out making Vince smirk darkly and Dom chuckled darkly too.

 _ **Slash: (you can skip this part if wished)**_

Dom wished to grab more beers but getting Brian to move over to get up was a challenge. Finally he was able to and left the room leaving Brian and V alone. "Come here," V demanded grabbing Buster when he got close enough plopping him on his lap. Brian blushed a tomato before V pushed Buster into the couch covering him with his body and kissed him.

Brian fought for dominance until Dom bit down hard on B's neck to draw blood, Brian whimpered causing V and Dom both to growl. V slipped his tongue in demanding submission from Buster as Dom slipped B's t-shirt off before playing with his tits. Brian moaned and withered and tried to find friction to relieve his weeping cock. Dom pinched Brian's tits before moving his hand and spanked his ass in a set of three.

"Ahh," Brian moaned out as Dom continued spanking him and as V bit up and down Buster's neck drawing blood then licking it up.

"Good boy," Vince darkly drawled into Brian's ear making a shiver race down Brian's spine. V felt Buster shiver and ground down creating friction on V's and Buster pricks. Dom grabbed Brian's blond hair, yanking his head back Dom licked Brian's lips demanding entrance. Brian complied almost immediately and Vince rewarded him by stroking him all over.

Dom looked to Vince and nodded his head from Brian to the floor by the couch. V got the idea and they both yanked away from him causing Brian to whine, V gently slapped him. "Get on the floor now," Dom snarled out. Brian practically flew off the couch and went into a kneeling position between the two.

V chuckled in amusement, "What's your safe-word Buster?"

Brian looked through his tangled hair appearing very shy shocking V and Dom into the realization that Brian is shy in personality, "Pig." Choked laughter tore through V's throat as Dom's lips twitched, Brian bowed his head looking down now extremely shy.

Dom reached his hand over to and lifted Brian's head, "It's ok to be shy little one," Brian stared into Dom's sky eyes, "but I like to see your eyes and Vince does too." Brian's eyes widen slightly before looking between Dominque and Vince before nodding slightly keeping his head up. Dom saw a question playing in B's eyes, "You may ask your question Brian."

A blush touched Brian's cheeks making Dom and V think that he is adorable, "W-what do I call you both?" Brian tilted his downwards making V growl in warning, Brian snapped his head back into position.

"You may call me Sir," Dom stated simply watching Brian's reaction. Dom saw Brian flush in arousal and his hand twitch before he forced himself to still making Dom nod in pride.

"Master, call me Master," Vince demanded seeing the flush color more and travel farther downwards.

"Of course Sir, Master," Brian practically moaned out causing the other two's blood to rush downwards. For the first time since Brian met Vince he saw him smile, an actual smile not a smirk or twitch of lips.

"Strip," V demanded with lust filled gaze staring Buster down. Brian shakily stood slowly removing his torn up jeans as slowly as possible but that could be caused by his shaking hands. Dom and V watched as the jeans slid off of Brian's lean muscled legs before he pushed down his black boxers stepping out of them then kneeled back down. Dom and V eye fucked Brian looking at how hard he was and the well-toned body.

V reached down under the couch and pulled out an old wooden box flipping the lid up not letting Buster see what was in it. Brian shifted slightly before seeing Dom glare at him in warning and Brian completely froze not even moving a millimeter. V finally showed Buster what he pulled out of the box; nipple clamps with chains but no weights, a cock ring, silk ties and thin rope. Dom chuckled when he saw B's eyes slit, breathing become slightly labored and his nipples become hard.

"Do you have any objections B?" Dom asked lightly. "You may speak when spoken to and moan whenever you like."

"I don't have any objections Sir," Brian whispered out still looking at the objects. V chuckled knowing before Buster confirmed that he would have no issues.

"Crawl to me Buster," V said before grabbing the rope, grabbed Buster and started on the intricate knots. Dom got the nipple clamps and started to twist and play with Brian's nipples. As soon as Vince was done with the bondage Dom clipped the clamps onto Brian's nipples causing Brian to growl/whimper out before moaning.

Dom unzipped his jeans zipper and went fishing for his cock before pulling it out noticing how Brian's eyes automatically went to his cock. Dom and V chuckled causing Brian to blush. "Do you want to suck my prick Boy?" Dom snarled the question out before the full question was out Brian was nodding so fast that they thought he was a bobble head.

Dom's hands shot out grabbing Brian's head bringing him to his leaking cock. Brian licked his lips not even noticing the V was wrapping the silk ties around his throat creating a type of choker/dog collar, he was too focused on Sir's prick. Sir, in one swift movement shoved his prick past Boy's lips into the wet, warm cavern. Slowly Sir increased his thrusts and with each thrust Master pulled on the collar slightly choking him.

Master lubed up his fingers before swiftly shoving his slightly fat but long index finger into Boy's asshole. Boy moaned around Sir's fat prick causing Sir to snap his hips forward while Master swirled his one finger around. Sir's restraint snapped and his hands went around Boy's head and shoved his prick down his throat chocking Boy but no longer caring. Master shoved his middle finger beyond the ring of muscles and pulled on the collar choking Boy further into almost passing out.

Sir slipped on the cock ring making sure Boy didn't notice. Master kept thrusting down Boy's throat making Boy swallow around the swelling cock. Boy was so out of it that he didn't realize that he was fully stretched and eagerly waiting for a fat prick to rip him in two. Master looked to Sir as Master portioned himself at the winking bud. Sir pulled out his cock and before Boy could whine in protest Master shoved his prick into the tight stealth.

Boy cried out in pain and pleasure as they blended into a blissful mix. Sir pushed his now red and purple cock into Boy's wet mouth as Boy slurped at the delicious cock in his mouth. Boy was on the edge when he realized the cock ring was on he started to wiggle around. Master saw this and knew that Boy wanted to cum so in retaliation Master spanked Boy hard and fast. Master slammed his hips causing Boy to moan making a smirk appear on Master's face. He just found Boy's pleasure of nerves.

Sir's hips rammed into Boy's mouth as he was getting close to coming. Master also sped up matching his pace the same to Sir's making Boy rut into the side of the couch wanting to cum so badly. Sir cam first in four long streams of cum causing Boy to try and swallow all of it but some dribbled out from the side of his lips. As soon as Sir was done coming he pulled his dick out while leaning forward wrapping his bear like hands around Boy's throat.

Boy whimpered as black stars started to appear in his vision. "You dirty whore. You like this don't you Boy?" Boy nodded his head. "Have you been good enough Boy that I should let you cum?" Boy whimpered at the thought of having to wait longer to cum.

Master spoke up, "I guess the whore is getting greedy." Master felt Boy squeezing around him, "Boy you really want to cum don't you slut," Master darkly chuckled when Boy whined while nodding.

Master sped up his thrusting before Sir took off the cock ring and the Master froze. "Cum Boy," Master grunted out as he, came, in a river of cum. Boy came, along with Master while Sir choked Boy out.

 _ **End of Slash**_

Brian heard Dom trying to get him to wake up and Vince most likely petting his hair. Brian could tell that someone put boxers on him. Brian's feet were on Dom's legs and his head was on V's. "Come on Buster, we know we are good but this is new," V commented seeing if a joke would wake the Buster up. Brian gave a startled laugh that tore through his throat as Dom and V chuckled too.

"So Brian your friends with Mia?" Dom asked lightly pulling a sip from his beer tilting his head toward Brian.

Brian chuckled, "Yea, she figured out that I liked you two on the first night. Practically hit me when I didn't say anything to you two," here Brian laughed. Dom and V watched Brian and smiled softly at how open he is. "Mia is my first true friend."

"Oh god I was an asshole to her," V and Dom practically said at the same time.

Brian's bellowed laugh echoed around the room. "Yea you were. She complained about you two and said if we didn't get together soon she would lock us in a room and forget where she put the key."

Dom opened a beer and passed it to Brian before speaking up, "That's a Toretto for you."

"I guess we have Mia to thank for getting our heads out of our asses and getting together," V stated lifting his beer. Brian and Dom mimicked Vince and lifted their own beer.

"Thanks Mia," they said as one clinking their beers together then taking a pull.


End file.
